


Johnlock for Christmas

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Some people wish for Hippos for Christmas. Some don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> This was a request from crazycatt71 to ChrisCalledMeSweetie who, ahem, kindly suggested my dubious talents might better suit. I hippo it delivers.
> 
> * The song is "I want a Hippopotamas for Christmas."

I want a bit of Johnlock sex for Christmas,  
Only a bit of Johnlock sex will do,  
No Mary/John or Sherlock and Lestrade,  
I have to say in every way that makes me yell, "No God!"

 

I want a bit of Johnlock sex for Christmas,  
I don't think Molly fans will mind do you ?  
Clothes fly around, The Boys fall in the door  
Of Baker Street, it's oh so sweet, we hope there's smut in store.

 

I can see them now on Christmas morning, Sherlock's on his knees.  
As he does that special trick giving John's prick quite a lick,  
And all the while he's humming like his bees.

 

I want a bit of Johnlock sex for Christmas,  
Only a bit of Johnlock sex will do,  
None of the girls who claim to be John's ex,  
I only want - steamy Johnlock sex,  
'Cause only Johnlock sex makes dreams come true.

 

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Hear Sherlock beg as John gives him a rim,  
We'll cheer them on with wine and song,  
We know it's not a sin.

 

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
They only need one bedroom cause we know,  
What Hudders guessed and surely blessed,  
They had that horny glow.

 

I can see them now on Christmas morning under the duvet,  
Well it shouldn't be a shock just where John has put his cock,  
Then they both shout and come with a great spray.

 

I want a bit of Johnlock sex for Christmas,  
Only a bit of Johnlock sex will do,  
Choose what you like, fluff or BDSM,  
It's loving sex - between the two of them,  
So Happy Johnlock Sex to all of you !

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun for me as it was a childhood favorite. Actually still have the original on a vinyl 78. And kids, if you have to ask what that means,don't. Just let me age in peace. xo


End file.
